joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Wizard (CFC
Summary Young Wizard is a fictional character from FCs Verse, He/She was main character from Wizard101 when it was the player who you play as Young Wizard, and has various informations, he/she was help their quests to collects items, explore new world, and defeated monsters and bosses. Young Wizard was coming on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection, He/She was fight with Marisa Kirisame. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly Low 2-C, Higher with his strongest spells Name: Young Wizard (Was stated in Wizard101 that people called him/her Young Wizard, However it's unknown name, as a player, you must have choose to play Wizard101 as Young Wizard.) Age: Varies Gender: Varies, However you has choose their gender must be male or female which that was you. Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Young Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Magic (Has different magic like Fire, Storm, Ice, Myth, etc.), Summoning (Able to summon minions of any schools.), Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (Able to buffing your attacking.), Animated Shadow, Spell Casting (Can able to choose your own types like Fire, Strom, Life, and few more as shown here.), Teleportation (Able to teleport to any places if you wants.), Limited Resurrection (Able to came back when gets killed by opponents in a battle.), Transformation (Can turn into Shadow Monsters whenever if you wants to choose.), Resistance Manipulation (Can manipulate resistance yourself.), Immunity Manipulation (Can manipulate immunity yourself.), Dancing Power (Can do fortnite dance, however it's unknown if they made new one.), Hax Manipulation (Has all powers and abilities as see here. That's way more.) Attack Potency: Possibly Universal+ Level (Able to fight with Marisa Kirisame in a battle who was stated by JeffreyMayhem that Marisa can defeated Shinki who creating an infinitely sized Makai which likely consists of several timelines under the absence of spell card rules, which was said by other RR debaters that VSBW does downplay Touhou Project which it was worse, so this reason must be true.), Higher with his strongest spell Speed: MFTL+ (Comparable to Marisa.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Possibly Universal+ Level (Took hits from Marisa's attacks.) Stamina: Very High (Can endure fights with other fictional characters.) Range: Standard melee range, Universal+ with Magic Standard Equipment: Various Wands or Staffs, Various Spell Desks, Various Pets, Various Mounts, and a Inventory (Of course, it has a journal book.) Intelligence: Likely pretty high (Is considerd a prodigy and has a vast knowledge of all possible types of Magic.) Weaknesses: Is vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual Attacks. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Magic Spells': Has seven school spells as list here: Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Strom, and Balance as you wants to choose one. *'Astral Magic': Astral magic deals with the manipulation of celestial bodies. With this, The Player can manipulate the stars, the sun and even the moon to his command. This allows him to amplify his spells, or even polymorph into different creatures. *'Shadow Magic': Shadow magic is by far the strongest type of magic to ever exist. It was forbidden by the gods to even be looked upon or taught. Shadow magic deals with reality, allowing for it's manipulation, refinement and rebuilding. Shadow magic allows The Player to make warped reflections of his opponents attacks, or even attacks they previously used, bend reality to his whim, force the opponent to succumb to the shadows, nullify powers, heal, induce his spells with shadow, turn his opponents to stone, and even deny resistances to magical spells. What makes shadow magic a force to be reckoned with, is that it's all done passively, and can even harm The Player if he makes it angry. Others Notable Victories: Young Pirate (Got victory easily in a battle for reasons why Young Pirate losing to Young Wizard.) Notable Losses: Marisa Kirisame (Has losing to Marisa for reasons why it has been stated by JeffreyMayhem that he does research about Marisa's Powers & Stats that she have actual feats from Touhou which she's not get downplayed feats from VSBW anymore.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Humans Category:Unknown Age Category:Wizards Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Hax Users